


He Causes Eye Twinges

by Dr_Mini_Me



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Could be either, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sure who shes going to end up with, References to Drugs, Some Humor, but if he weren't this pair would never work, eddies a little out of character, i havent decided yet, somewhat going to be like twilight but better for plot terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mini_Me/pseuds/Dr_Mini_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizabeth Blackwolf has gotten into trouble but shes supposed to start anew. Shes just moved out to Forks with her mother and isn't entirely sure of what to make of the Cullens. "OOOOOoOh my gooOOOood. I tried to glance back covertly to see if there was something on his face or body language that would give away he'd seen it. Instead he was just standing there smirking at me as I stomped away. We made eye contact and I quickly spun my head around, facing forwards again. HE KNEW TOO MUCH NOW."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trying Twilight out on the vampire side again, guys!
> 
> Let me know what you think as this is just a test run for a possible story either between her and Jasper or her and Edward. If its not received well, I may just scrap it and start anew.
> 
> I only own Lizzie and her family!

 

* * *

My mother, Marie, had gotten a job at the hospital in Forks, Washington and I was to start at the local high school today. She said she needed time away from the bigger cities like Los Angeles or Chicago, cities we'd been before. She got that idea in her head after I fell into the wrong crowd last year and scared the crap out of her with...well...illegal objects of sorts and a visit from the local law enforcement. It actually hadn't been my weed, I'd been holding it for my boyfriend, Jeremy. Good luck telling that to your paranoid mother and two police officers.

I'd been made fun of time and time again for a name like 'Lizabeth Blackwolf' and when I saw my best friend at the time disappear into a crowd of bullies, I pretty much ditched the whole 'killing them with kindness'. Instead I went to the 'look scary enough and have scary enough friends that they finally leave you alone', idea. At 5 feet, it was sometimes difficult to drive that point home anyways.

So I might have messed up a _little_ with my choices...okay maybe dating the dealer wasn't my best choice ever but hey! We actually met over a love of plants and piano. It seemed that as soon as my mother possibly could, she moved us out without any word of warning. I literally came home one day to find movers packing up my room.

Forks itself was definitely a pale skin kinda town, the sun never really seemed to shine and it's people showed it. From bad spray tans to pasty pale, this town seemed to have it all. Our last name originally came from a native american way back down the line, so far back I really don't count it unless people ask how I tan so easily. I was also informed of some reservation that gave us the go ahead to live there buuuuttt it wasn't close enough to mom's work.

I took in a deep breath as I stood in the mirror, braiding pale white blonde curls up to the top of my head and down my shoulders. My brown eyes were darker than usual with the eyeliner but my lips popped out against the pale well. I really just wanted to go back to Chicago. Jeremy had technically been banned from talking to me but we all know that with modern day technology, theres always a loophole. So he just messaged me from a blocked number instead of his usual phone. One of my mother's complaints about him (outside of the obvious drug user one), was that he was too old for me. I was only 17 while he was 23, I realized it was 6 years but I also didn't really care.

"LIZZIE. COME ON. _NOW._ " My mother shouted sounding a little short this morning as I be-bopped my way down the old carpeted stairs. She stopped the fiddling with her car key and took one look at me, groaning.

"Do you _really_ have to wear that skirt?" She almost begged me to go up and change as I looked down. It was one of my favourite skirts, all flowy and purple. When I spun around or walked really fast I felt like the girls from Disney movies. I gave her a grin and started inching towards the big oak door as she practically face-palmed herself.

"Just pull the top up, just a little bit." She was still talking about the outfit as we got closer to the school. She reached over and pulled one side up over my left shoulder. I just glared at her hand.

" _Mom_ its an off the shoulder shirt, there fore, not supposed to be on my shoulders." I snipped and pushed one of her hands away, irritated. I saw the FORKS HIGH SCHOOL sign roll past us as she got to the parking lot. I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, I was a little nervous.

"I love you and it could be a great day, Lizzie." My mother squeezed one of my hands, comforting me as I nodded to her. I scooted out of the car, grabbed my bag and waved as my mother left the parking lot. When she disappeared I supposed it was a good time to stop waving and put my hand down awkwardly, turning to walk into the school with a feeling of sinking despair and anxiety. This was supposed to be my fresh start and I felt like I could wreck it easily.

My first class was world history. I usually loved history but today I was kinda a mix of terrified and the over achiever in me called for determination to force through the terrified. I'd be okay, I just needed to calm the fuck down...kinda. I was sat next to a honey blond whose hair fell just above his collar white. He seemed rather serious. His stature was tall and muscular, but also lean. He didn't speak at all to me when I sat down, which I was a little thankful for. I didn't think I would be able to say anything back.

When the bell rung I stood up quickly, trying to grab everything I could as fast as possible. I don't know why I was so nervous, I just _was._ It happened every first day of school, it was like the first day or so I had a panic attack and the rest of the year I could care less.

"I like your braids." A deep but clear voice sounded next to me. I paused my panicked shuffling of everything to look at the voice's owner. It was the guy next to me. He was a cutie for sure but soooo far out of my league.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile at the compliment. He took that moment to put his hand forward in a handshake. I reacted a little slower than him, taking a second before I placed my hand in his.

"Jasper Cullen." He introduced himself with a small smile. I noticed two things that seemed rather odd, one that he had a southern twang and two that his hand was ice cold. He was watching me, analyzing my reactions as I stood there for a second, analyzing him.

"Lizabeth Blackwolf." I grounded out awkwardly and went to let go of his hand. He held it still and brought it to his lips in a kiss.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He gave me another nod as he let go of my hand slowly and walked around me to go out of the classroom towards the cafeteria I assumed. I shuffled my own way there and was standing in line when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to look up slightly at a brown haired girl with glasses. She had a soft and pleasant face.

"Hi, Angela Weber. I know you're new here and all so would you like to sit with us today?" She posed the question in such a way that almost had me blushing. I genuinely felt a little embarrassed that I knew _no one_ here and it was so obvious that a girl took pity on me. I nodded quickly giving her a small smile in thanks.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked as I grabbed an apple. She let out a little giggle.

"Kinda. We don't really get new students here so when we do, its pretty obvious who it is." She explained kindly. I nodded at her answer, made sense. I paid for the food and followed her to a table consisting over three girls and two guys. Each went around the circle introducing themselves, there was a Lauren, a Jessica, Angela, Eric, and a Mike I think. They all seemed friendly enough, if not a little hyper active in the guy's case.

"I'll be right back, forgot napkins." I explained with a smile as I stood up and all eyes were on me. My phone buzzed half way to the dispenser and I pulled it out, opening the message with some blossoms of hope it was Jeremy.

"Sorry!" I apologized as I bumped into what felt like an ice block. I did an exaggerated grab for the cell phone as it slipped out of my hands and into someone else's. They slowly handed it back to me.

"You should be a little more observant." I looked up with a glare at the arrogance displayed in the voice to see a bronze haired pale tall guy. So many pale guys here, it would have been odd if not for the fact the sun barely shined here. His face and tone read out as a grown man but his body looked lanky like a boy's.

"I could say the same to you." I retorted and continued to glare up at him. His angled and sharp features were still throwing me off when compared to his body. He stared at me for a second, he seemed to be analyzing me as well as I had him.

"Fair enough, little one." The stoic face cracked into a smirk as he nodded. I glared harder at him for the comment and snatched the phone from his hands. Fuck this guy. I looked down to see the message had been opened and was still on the screen. I blanched at the thought he could of have seen it's contents.

It was practically a sext from Jeremy, _'Wish U were here'_ with a picture of porn happening on a screen in the back ground. OOOOOoOh my gooOOOood. I tried to glance back covertly to see if there was something on his face or body language that would give away he'd seen it. Instead he was just standing there smirking at me as I stomped away. We made eye contact and I quickly spun my head around, facing forwards again. HE KNEW TOO MUCH NOW.

I came back to the table and everyone asked about my interaction with 'The Edward Cullen' and I shrugged through all of the questions. I was the most non-committal person in that conversation, it ended up being dragged off to sports by Mike.

My next class was biology, it wasn't my best subject. If anything I flew by the seat of my pants to get a passing grade in the class. I walked in and took one look around at the people already in, I was scanning for a familiar face or at least one that looked smartish. Instead I made eye contact with the same fucking guy. I gritted my teeth and abruptly turned around to ask the teacher where to sit.

"Oh uh...how about next to Mr. Cullen. Hes the third row, farthest to the right." He motioned in the fucker's general direction and I felt a twinge come on. I _knew_ where he was, it was the only seat available but I was hoping so badly he'd say somewhere else.

I bit down on my lip, hard, and turned to march up the stairs towards the back of the steepled class room. I tried to keep my eyes facing forwards and my back straight but at some point I tipped over slightly. I braced myself for the fall until I felt someone grip me by my back pack. Looking up as I hung from the straps, I made eye contact with the fucker. His smirk had only strengthened as he took in my position and my embarrassment only grew.

"Let go!" I hissed at him and put my hands in front of me as he shrugged and let go. I face planted the floor and tried to sit up with some amount of dignity as I heard _Edward_ fuckin _Cullen_ snicker to himself in the corner.


	2. Glad she trusts him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sour Patch kids aren't owned by me!)   
> As the previous chapter seemed to be received well, I've written another. 
> 
> let me know what you think!

"Ms. Blackwolf...are you alright?" I could hear the teacher ask hesitantly as I nodded. I was nodding with some force, trying to keep my face from going red. Though, thinking back that probably just made it more red. I stood up quickly and sat down with a 'OMPH'. I wish they'd just call me Lizabeth or something, the last name just gave me the heebe-jeebes.

The teacher nodded and continued on with his lecture notes on the board as I started to rifle through my back. I was looking for pencils and pens and a notebook. The reflector part on my straps caught my eyes as I thought back. How'd those hold me from falling? How'd he hold me from falling? He looked like such a _string bean_.

I tried to covertly check out his arms as I sat the bag over my chair. They were pale, kinda hairy, and but also quite toned. Hmmm. Okay, I could see him being able to lift me. I was only 110 pounds at 5 feet. I looked up and made eye contact with the bastard _again_. HOW DOES HE ALWAYS KNOW WHEN I'M LOOKING? It seemed like he was still snickering from earlier and I zeroed my eyes onto the board, refusing to acknowledge him.

Eventually the class was over and I rushed to get out and go to the parking lot, my mother would be around sometime soon to pick me up. I'd pretty much lost driving privileges back in Chicago. Mom said I could earn them back if I didn't fuck up for the first semester. I stood there next to the front doors for a few seconds before the vending machine caught my eye with a bag of Sour Patch Kids.

There seemed to be a lot of chattering starting to happen around me as it became more and more obvious that other classes had let out. I watched the fucktart, Edward Cullen, speed walk with the serious as fuck face on.

He stopped when he came to a group of kids that looked a _lot_ like him. There was a big guy with black hair, a blonde girl, the curly haired cutie and then fucktart. They all had the odd golden eyes, pale skin, and a weird sort of ethereal beauty. Well all except the blonde woman. She was just straight up beautiful. I felt incredibly awkward and gangly looking at all of them, like I was out of place in a beauty pageant.

"Lizzie?" I jumped and looked down at my mother's head stuck out of the car. She looked up at me with a worried face.

"Sorry, zoned out." I replied with a small smile and walked around the car feeling like I was being watched by everyone.

"So...the brunettes cute, huh?" She waited until the door was closed to mention Edward. I felt my eye twitch at the idea she seemed to have that I liked his looks. PREPOSTEROUS.

"Nonsense." Was all that slipped out. I looked out the window trying to get away from the idea and watched as she pulled a U turn and drove out near him and what appeared to be his family.

"Mom!" I was almost screeching with embarrassment as he and I made eye contact.

"What? I'm just leaving the way I came in." She even went through the effort of denying she'd done it. I turned and glared at her.

"Well it might interest you to know that was the _ENTRANCE_." I was all kinds of embarrassed and awkward feeling now.

"Weelll, if you say so...I work with his dad, in case you were wondering." She informed me as I face palmed, completely just embarrassed now.

"Great. Thanks for the info, Mom." I deadpanned and went up stairs again to my room. I finished up some homework after cracking open the window to hear the birds outside. When I was _finally_ finished with History, I laid the bag on the bed and flopped down beginning to text Jeremy again.

_"OMG, Jer! Why do you have to send those kinda pics?"_

_"Aw babe come on I was missing you ;)"_

_"Seriously though, someone else might have seeeeen themm."_

_"Alright alright I wont send them when the kiddie's in school :) "_

_"F to the U."_

_"Hahah Id love to!"_

The conversation continued on through the night until I passed out, phone in hand. I heard it drop to the floor at some point and rolled over, totally ignoring it's existence. Well I did until morning when the alarm went off and I had to roll out of bed to find it.

Stupid phone with it's alarm. Turns out it'd some how found its way onto the dresser, I stared at it for a few seconds, processing. It was odd but not that odd, I _had_ sleep walked before.

I sighed and got up finally, going through the usual routine of teeth, clothes, hair and bag. I'd decided I needed to stick some plants in here to some how lighten up the atmosphere. It just seemed to be forever dark and damp in the room, which I suppose is to do with the fact I like to leave the window open.

My mother and I were silent today, I heard her pacing sometime last night next door and decided she'd not been able to sleep as well as I had in my sleepy haze. She gave me a tired smile as I got out of the car and waved back at her. I hiked the bag up and went on about my day, first up was Art, then History. I was nervous but also looking forwards to History. The _cutie_ was in there.

Art passed in an awfully drawn blur with Eric trying to teach me how to draw the mans body less...boxy. I had almost literally drawn a square on top of another square. My bad, men of the human race. Its not usually you, its just my fingers/hands. I bounced out of the class and practically bounced into the History class to find no cutie. I was a little put off about it. Apparently I'd genuinely been looking forward to seeing him today.

Lunch passed me by as I was informed the entire Cullen family didn't come in today by I think either Lauren or Jessica. I'd been absentmindedly nodding whenever the conversation came around to me, mostly because I was also texting Jeremy. He kept asking me if I could talk to a client of his out in Port Angeles. I found it incredibly odd that one of his users would be all the way in Port Angeles when his base of operations was in Chicago but whatever, I guess. I still had a pouch or two on me that I'd been saving.

"Great, then we'll go there Saturday." Jessica clapped her hands together sounding excited and I glanced up with wide eyes. Where were we going? I need to listen more like holy crap, man. I looked at Angela quickly for directions and she just gave me a look that basically said 'I'll tell you later,'. Thank goodness for Angela. We walked to class together as she informed me that we'd all be going in Lauren's car to Port Angeles for dress shopping. I guess that bit of my issue is solved now.

It was odd now that the group of pale kids in the parking lot just weren't there. I stood waiting for my mother, staring at nothing but felt like I was totally being watched. Like hardcore watched. I kept looking around but everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. I looked out towards the green forest and felt like I was staring them down now. Like somehow the woods were watching and they knew. Someone honked at me and scared the crap out of me. I jumped and looked down to see my mother, smirking.

"Missing your _boyfriend?_ " She was just teasing me now.

"Mom! Seriously?" I just glared at her and crossed my arms as she started to snicker. I loved her but god was she annoying. I didn't want to tell her that it'd never happen because I was still with Jeremy but she'd lose her mind. Which honestly, I couldn't blame her for.

"Hey, is it okay if Saturday me, Jessica, and Lauren go down to Port Angeles? Its for dress shopping." I posed the question quietly, waiting to see if she'd turn paranoid or be okay.

"Yeah. I'll give you a 150 for it. But! it _must_ cover the shoulders and go past your thigh, Lizabeth." She finished seriously and this time I snickered, she was still trying to get me to go with the more traditional values. Like that'd ever happen.

We got home and went our separate ways, I went upstairs, did homework and then passed out texting Jeremy. The week went by in a flash like that, and suddenly it was Friday morning. I rolled out of bed and reached for my phone think I'd put it on the dresser again to find it on the floor this time. Alright, again not that odd for me. I was looking forward to next week, but only a little. We'd get to go take a field trip to a greenhouse!

"You're chipper today." I jumped back and rubbed my ear as an accented voice drawled into it. I looked up to see Edward, great. Just who I wanted to see. It kinda grossed me out that Edward had been that close to my ear. I felt the cheerful smile fall off my face into a grimace as I rubbed the ear.

"Nice to see you're still alive. You skipped the entire week, dude." I retorted and moved back to get my books. I had English for first period, today.

"I suppose I am in a manner of speaking." He kinda snorted at that. I stared at him for a second before slamming the locker shut and speed walking away from him. God he was weird, I'd forgotten how _annoying_ he was too.

"Any plans this weekend?" He was apparently walking with me now. Great. I raised a brow at his feet keeping in pace with mine.

"Some, I guess. Whats it to you?" Jeremy's drug deal popped into my head and I got a little defensive. It wasn't like he could read thoughts but the paranoid bitch in me didn't like him asking.

"What kinda plans?" He probed, sounding curious and almost a little worried but I felt like I was reading into it too much. I kept telling myself to calm down as I thought about what to say, there was no way he knew anything about it. He wasn't in Chicago a few months ago, he was _here._ In the shitty little town of Forks.

"Stuff." I muttered and pushed my way past him into the classroom. What a _nosy_ guy. When I touched him two things registered vaguely, he smelled freakin' delicious and he was cold as hell. I guess he'd been outside before he decided to breath down my neck at the lockers.

As I sat through class I kept spanning from the windows to the door, for some reason I kept feeling my heart beat kick up like I was panicking then slow back down. It was incredibly unsettling and it happened every freaking class until it was lunch. Though even during lunch it was happening, I just felt like it was ebbing away at the same time.

My phone buzzed a little into the last class of the day, it was my mother. She said that she couldn't pick me up today, she was on call at the hospital. I grumbled to myself, quietly. I'd have to sit here all frickin' night. This was why I needed my own car. It buzzed again and I looked down to see another message and opened it. She said Edward would drive me home. GLAD SHE TRUSTS _EDWARD_ SO MUCH. I began to fume as I sat through some stupid writing lecture.


End file.
